Mianhae
by JoonXiiing
Summary: dia terus berkata mianhae dan saranghae berulang kali. dan saat aku berkedip dia hilang


_Aku melihatnya, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kearahku. seakan menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya. kulihat senyum itu terus saja menghiasi wajahnya. senyum yang selalu membuatku nyaman. senyum seorang eonni untuk saengnya. dia, Nam Hyunae sahabat yang kutemui 2 tahun lalu._

_dia terlihat menggumam entah apa. saat aku berada tepat didepannya, dia menangis. "waeyo?" tanyaku. dia tidak menjawab. hanya menggeleng kasar dan terus berkata mianhae. dan saat aku berkedip dia... menghilang._

MIANHAE

Cast : Park Ahrin, Oh Sehun, and other cast

Genre : Romance, angst

Disclaimer : cast disini bukan milik siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan

P.S : kalo di _italic _berarti Ahrin pov ya

Happy read ^.^V

Ahrin terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dia memijit pelipisnya pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Ahrin melirik jam dinding berwarna persen blue yang tergantung manis didinding kamarnya. Pukul 06.45 KST. Dia bangun pagi padahal semalam dia pulang larut karena menjaga temannya –Hyunae- yang sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Dddrrrrtttt.

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar, tanda panggilan masuk. Siapa yang menelfonnya sepagi ini? Ahrin mengambil ponselnya, terlihat nama Song Eunsun disana. Dia lalu menyetuh pelan layar touchscreen ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yeoboseyo. Ahrin-ya, Hyunae… dia meninggal tadi malam"_ lalu terdengar suara tangis diujung sana. Ahrin tetap memasang wajah datarnya, sudah ia duga akhirnya akan begini.

"Ne, Eunsun. Berhentilah menangis, aku segera kesana" Ahrin memutuskan hubungan telfonnya. Dia berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Ahrin bersandar dipintu kamar mandi, terus begitu hingga akhirnya dia merosot. Ahrin menangis pelan dan memeluk lututnya erat.

"Hyunae eonni"

~MIANHAE~

Ahrin meletakkan mawar putihnya tepat didepan foto Hyunae. Dilihatnya Jiseok yang terus berusaha menenangkan Eunsun yang tak kunjung berhenti tangisnya. Ahrin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, bosan. Untuk apa menangisi Hyunae? Bukankah dia justru akan sedih jika mereka terus menangisinya dan tidak merelakan kepergiannya? Pikir Ahrin.

Ahrin menendang pelan dedaunan maple yang gugur. Angin musim gugur membuatnya harus memakai jaket tebalnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah ada 5 orang terdekatnya yang meninggal setelah dia bermimpi seperti semalam. Pertama oppa nya, Park Jungsoo yang meninggal karena tenggelam, lalu umma dan appa yang meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, dan halmeoni yang meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Yang kelima adalah sahabatnya, Nam Hyunae yang meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Seorang namja menabraknya tiba-tiba. Membuatnya jatuh terduduk. "Mianhae" namja itu mencoba membantunya berdiri."Gwenchanayo?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada khawatir setelah Ahrin berhasil berdiri. " Nan gwenchana" Ahrin tersenyum simpul, "Gomawo" tambahnya. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

~MIANHAE~

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu" ucap Baekhyun, seorang dokter psikolog sekaligus teman Ahrin saat SMA dulu. "Apa kau yakin? Aku selalu memimpikan hal yang sama setiap orang-orang terdekatku akan meninggal" ucap Ahrin memaksa. Dia hanya yakin jika sesuatu yang sama terjadi 5 kali. Itu tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Benar, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan firasat" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan temannya yang menurutnya sangat keras kepala ini. "Tapi aku tidak yakin. Haaaahh, sudahlah" Ahrin berdiri dan mengambil tasnya diatas meja Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

Ahrin berjalan menuju taman rumah ada yang salah? Lalu ada apa denganku? Batin Ahrin. Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri berkali-kali. Namun tangannya berhenti ketika seorang namja memegangi tangannya. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" namja itu memarahinya. Itu, namja yang tadi menabraknya dipemakaman. Ahrin hanya diam sedangkan namja berwajah kekanakan itu duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didekat mereka.

"Hm, kau yeoja tadi. Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun, memperkenalkan diri. "Kau?" Ahrin kini ikut duduk disebelah Sehun, "Naneun Park Ahrin imnida" terlihat mulut Sehun membentuk hruf 'o'. "Kau kenapa kemari?" Ahrin bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Sehun. "Eh, aku menemui dokter pribadiku. Kau tau aku punya kelainan jantung. Aku bisa membuat jantungku tidak berdetak" Sehun bercerita dengan bangga, membuat Ahrin sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau babo, hal tidak penting yang kau bisa lakukan malah kau banggakan" Ahrin kembali tertawa. Entah kenapa, Sehun merasa nyaman saat melihat tawa itu. "Kau mau melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun, Ahrin hanya mengangguk dan tetap tertawa. Sehun terjatuh dibahu Ahrin, membuat Ahrin memnghentikan tawanya. Dan dia merasa sedikit panik sekarang.

"Ya! Sehun-ssi, bangun" Ahrin menggerakkan bahunya, tidaka ada respon dari Sehun. Ahrin meletakkan telunjuknya dibawah lubang hidung Sehun. Tidak ada udara yang keluar dari sana, Ahrin benar-benar panik sekarang. Disandarkannya Sehun disandaran kursi tempat mereka duduk. Ahrin meletakkan telinganya tepat didada kiri Sehun. Tidak ada pula detak jantung yang terdengar dari sana. Ahrin menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran negative tentang orang disebelahnya itu. Ahrin lalu mengambil tangan Sehun lalu mengecek aliran darahnya. Tidak ada, denyut nadinya tidak terasa.

"Dia meninggal" Ahrin bergumam, dia lalu bangun dari duduknya. Dia harus memanggil dokter kan. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang menahan tawanya sampai pipinya menggembung. Wajah Ahrin mendadak merah. "Hahahhaahah, kau lucu sekali. Lihat wajah panikmu, ahahahah. Harusnya kufoto tadi" Sehun tertawa keras membuat Ahrin benar-benar kesal.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu" Ahrin bangun dan berniat pergi. Sehun menahan tangan Ahrin, membuat yeoja itu kembali duduk. "Baiklah. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Maaf kalau kau panik. Nah, Park Ahrin. Saranghae. Jadi yeojachinguku ya?" Sehun berkata manja dan menunjukkan aegyo nya. Sementara Ahrin memandangnya aneh. Apa-apaan namja ini? Batin Ahrin.

"Baiklah, kutunggu jawabanmu besok. Mana ponselmu?" seperti terhipnotis, Ahrin dengan senang hati memberikan ponselnya. sehun terlihat mengetik sesuatu. lalu terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi, itu milik Sehun. "Nah, aku sudah punya nomormu. annyeong" Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ahrin yang sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung.

~MIANHAE~

Esoknya, Ahrin menerima Sehun. apa salahnya pacaran dengan namja itu? pikir Ahrin. selama setengah tahun hubungan mereka lancar dan semakin dekat. Ahrin rasa selain 3 sahabatnya ada Sehun yang kini selalu memahaminya. tapi satu yang Ahrin tidak suka dari Sehun, yaitu kebiasaan pura-pura mati yang selalu membuat Ahrin jantungan. seperti sekarang, Sehun datang ke apartemen Ahrin dan langsung pingsan begitu dia berada diruang tamu.

"Sehunnie, ireona. Sehunnie" Ahrin menggoncang tubuh Sehun, dia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sehun. apalagi dia tahu kalu Sehun mempunyai kelainan pada jantungnya, itu membuatnya semakin khawatir. "Sehunnie, bangunlah. jangan tinggalkan aku" air mata Ahrin perlahan membasahi pipinya. Ahrin lalu cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya untuk menelfon ambulance.

"Ya! apa kau mau menelfon ambulance? hei, aku belum mati" Sehun tiba-tiba bangun, membuat Ahrin terkejut dan sedikit menjauhinya. "Hehe, kau tertipu lagi" Sehun tertawa garing, sedangkan Ahrin masih menatapnya lekat. melihat itu, Sehun menghentikan tawanya. Ahrin lalu memeluknya erat dan menangis keras. "BABO! KAU BABO! BAGAIMAN JIKA KAU BENAR-BENAR MATI? APA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU? KAU BABO!" Ahrin berteriak dan memukul dada Sehun. sedangkan Sehun bingung dengan keadaan yeojachingu nya.

"Mianhae chagi, mianhae. aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepanik itu" perlahan tangis Ahrin mereda, Sehun mengajaknya duduk. "Kau tau, sepertinya tadi itu latihan untukmu" Ahrin menatap Sehun bingung, "Huh? Latihan? Latihan apa?" Sehun menghela nafas. terlalu sulit untuknya mengatakan ini. mengatakan pada Ahrin lebih tepatnya, jika umurnya tidak akan lama lagi. "Itu latihan, karena sebentar lagi jantungku ini akan benar-benar berhenti" Ahrin hanya diam, seakan membenarkan kata-kata Sehun barusan. itu memang benar, sebentar lagi namja ini mungkin tidak akan bisa menemaninya.

~MIANHAE~

_Aku berada ditaman rumah sakit. tempat Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. kulihat dia berdiri disampng kursi waktu itu. dia menoleh kearahku, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. aku berlari menghampirinya. dia sedang menggumam, entah bergumam apa._

_"Sehunnie" aku memanggilnya seperti biasa, tetapi dia malah menunduk. menyembunyikan wajah kekanakan miliknya yang begitu kusukai. kulihat bahunya bergetar, dia menangis. dia terus berkata mianhae dan saranghae berulang kali. dan saat aku berkedip dia hilang._

Ahrin terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah. dia tampak sangat lelah. dia memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa pusing tiba-tiba. lalu bangun dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

~MIANHAE~

2 minggu. sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu Sehun tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. ada apa dengan anak itu? batin Ahrin. kini Ahrin sedang berjalan bolak-balik diruang tamunya. tangannya terus memegang ponsel, berharap seseorang bernama Sehun menghubunginya. ponselnya bergetar, tanda adanya panggilan masuk. alis Ahrin berkerut, dia tidak kenal dengan nomor yang sedang menelfonnya. namun Ahrin tetap mengangkat telefon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Ne, yeoboseyo. apa benar ini Park Ahrin?_" tanya seseorang bersuara yeoja diseberang sana. siapa yeoja ini? batin Ahrin.

"Ne, aku Park Ahrin. nugunda?" yeoja bersuara serak itu diam, membuat Ahrin sedikit bingung. apa orang iseng?

"_Ah, mianhae. aku Oh Haneul, noona nya Sehun. ehm, Sehun ingin bertemu denganmu_" Sehun, satu kata itu membuat Ahrin tersenyum. Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa harus noona nya yang menelfon.

"Ah, baiklah. dia ada dimana?" tanya Ahrin to the point.

"_Dia, dirumah sakit Incheon_"

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang"

~MIANHAE~

Ahrin menangis tanpa suara. sosok didepannya. Oh Sehun. kini tampak sangat kurus dengan banyak selang, entah itu untuk pernafasan atau infus. "Sehunnie" panggil Ahrin pelan, suaranya terasa begitu serak dan parau. sosok itu membuka matanya. dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Ahrin-ya, bogosippeo" ucapnya pelan, sementara Ahrin terus menangis."Mianhae" lanjutnya. Ahrin hanya diam, menangis dalam dia tepatnya. "Saranghae, yeongwonhi" lanjut Sehun. "Nado" Ahrin menjawab singkat. Ahrin ingat mimpinya tadi malam. apa Sehun juga akan berakhir seperti semua orang dimimpinya? hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Ahrin sekarang.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, Ahrin-ya. bolehkah aku tidur?" Sehun berkata lemas, Ahrin menggeleng. "Aniya, kau tidak boleh tidur" Sehun hanya mendesah berat, sepertinya sangat susah hanya untuk bernafas saja. "Tapi aku sangat ngantuk. boleh aku idur?" Ahrin terpaksa mengangguk. "Tidurlah dengan menggenggam tanganku" Ahrin memberikan tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Dilihatnya Sehun menutup mata dan air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua matanya. Ahrin kembali menangis, benarkah ini Sehunnya? Benarkah ini Oh Sehun yang hyperaktif itu? Benarkah ini Sehun yang selalu menggoda dan melayangkan gombalan untuknya setiap bertemu? Benarkah ini Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya? Ahrin tidak percaya semua kenyataan yang ada didepan matanya sekarang.

perlahan, genggaman tangan itu meregang. Ahrin mengecek denyut nadi namjachingunya. tidak ada. lalu mengecek nafasnya. juga tidak ada. lalu jantungnya. tidak ada, tidak berdetak. Ahrin menangis dan mencium tangan Sehun. lalu mencium kedua pipi tirus namja itu.

"Aku tau kau tidak pura-pura. istirahatlah" Ahrin melepas tangan Sehun darinya. "Saranghae, Oh Sehun. Yeongwonhi"

END

mianhae ne kalo banyak typo /\ #bow bareng thehun


End file.
